Take My Hand
by uponxfallingxstars
Summary: Isabella Swan is actually Celina Avila, a shadowhunter, who was sent on a mission to find another race of vampires. After 4 years ending with Edward dumping her, she is reunited with a guy from her past. Will she fall for Edward again or her mystery guy? **Adopted From KatLovesBYE**
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! KatLovesBYE let me adopt this story so this is not my idea. I have had this story since July 2014 and I am ashamed of myself. I had told the author that I would write this story, but it just never came to my mind and by the time I realized I couldn't write it, it was already too late because she's not on Fanfiction anymore nor replying to any messages so I don't think she ever got my messages. I have a second account on this site, one on Ao3, and two on Wattpad with stories up and running that I update regularly so I'm not sure how this will play out, but I'm hoping for the best for this story. But if it doesn't work out, I will be willing to hand this story over to someone who will finish it because it's the least I can do for leaving it this long.** **Chapter I and II belongs to KatLovesBYE. I only edited the chapters so they flow better. Also I may later go back and change the chapter if it doesn't flow right for what I plan to do with the story. I'm sorry for the anticipated long wait, but here is Chapter I.**

* * *

Disclaimer: The Mortal Instruments and Twilight belong to Cassandra Claire and Stephanie Meyers.

 _The setting is after Edward dumps her, and in this story Jace doesn't get captured by the Inquisitor, but instead flees to Forks, Washington. So it's before City of Glass._

Bella's P.O.V.

I can't believe he left me in this damn forest. If I ever see him again, he is fucking dead. I sat in the forest all alone, not wanting to go back home just yet. I should have at least brought my seraph blade with me. Let me introduce the real me. My name is Celina Avila. Not many people know of my family since my parents were never in Valentine's circle. When I was nine, they were killed in a demon attack, and since then, the Lightwoods allowed me to live and train in the New York Institute.

A year later, the Lightwoods adopted Jace. Since then, the four of us became best friends and we did everything together; eat, train, and play.

Then three years later, I was sent to live with two shadowhunters, who chose to live amongst the mundane world, Charlie and Renee Swan. I also changed my name to Isabella Swan so nobody can follow me, and had to spray paint all of my marks daily so nobody would see, or talk about them. They were divorced when I met them so I first lived with Renee; she trained me when I lived with her, but when she was feeling depressed from being away from Phil, I then moved to live with Charlie.

Next year was such a bore, thanks to that pathetic excuse for a vampire. They think they are all scary because of the way they are, a scary vampire would drink human blood not animal. But sparklepires aren't even scary when they drank human blood. I could've killed James if I had my seraph blade or at least a dagger. But no, I was kidnapped and was forced to leave the state all because of an overprotective vampire. I am now regretting everything I did ever since I met that stupid, ass Cold One. Now you know my whole life basically.

I still sat in the forest leaning against a tree until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I look up to see a guy with golden hair and eyes. I pretended to look nervous so he will believe I am a mundane.

"Calm down." He said. I did as he told and stared at him calmly. He smiled and so did I. "Are you lost or something?"

"Yea I am lost a little bit," I said, still smiling.

"Here, come with me I'll take you to this place I know then I could take you home." I nodded and as he held his hand out, which I take.

Jace's P.O.V.

I was lucky that I was able to escape the Inquisitor, if I haven't I'd be locked up in a cage. Anyways I found myself in this small town named Forks, in Washington. I found this small cabin that I will live in until I get a job for money. Before I left my cabin, I spray painted my arm to cover up my marks.

I was walking around in the forest thinking about the times I had with Celina when we were younger. I saw this girl who looked about the same age as me. I asked if she was okay and then I took her to my cabin.

When we got there I gave her some water and she gladly took it. "So what were you doing in the woods all alone?"

"My boyfriend dumped me there."

"And he didn't even bother to take you back home?" She shook her head. I spilled water on my arm and the spray paint started to come off. She tilt her head and I guess she saw part of the angelic rune on my arm and she gasped.

"Your a shadowhunter!" She said in surprise.

"How do you know-" before I could finish my sentence I saw her pour water on her arm to reveal all of her marks. "Your a shadowhunter to!" She nodded.

"Whats your name boy?"

"Jace. How about you girl?" I asked.

"Jace is that really you?"

"I'm sorry, but am I suppose to know you?"

She laughed quietly and said, "I can't believe you don't remember me! But I guess its because it has been a few years."

"What are you talking about?! Who are you?" I yelled with a confused look on my face.

She laugher a little again then said, "My name is Celina Avila, I was your best friend since you moved in with Lightwoods." I looked at her with shock and disbelief, at least until she brought out the necklace around her neck. I saw That the charm was a ring, but I soon recognized that ring, it was the ring I gave her for her tenth birthday. Well technically it was Maryse's old ring and she thought it would be a great present for Celina, so I gave it to her.

"Celina, I missed you!" I ran up to her and hugged her.

 **Review! Till Next Time! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the last chapter KatLovesBYE had written and then I will start to post my own. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Disclaimer: I own no rights to either of these stories. They belong to Cassandra Claire and Stephanie Meyers.

CeCe's POV

We soon started catching up on each other's past. So I went first.

"The reason I left the institute was because the Clave decided to give a little girl a mission. The mission was to observe the weakness of Cold Ones. Cold Ones are a type of vampire that have hard, rock skin, no heart beat, different eye colors depending on their diets. Gold if they drink animal blood and red for human blood. The worst part out of them was that they don't burn in the sun, they sparkle!" Jace started laughing like crazy.

"Wait are you sure they sparkle?" Jace asked in disbelief.

"I spent a whole year with those pathetic, sparkling things. I'm pretty sure they sparkle." I then started talking about my adventures with the shit fairies **(Twilight - beginning of New Moon).**

"So you dated a sparkling ass faerie and he then dumped you in the frickin' woods alone?!"

"I'm not a child Jace!" I pouted.

"I know, but you are my best friend and I have to protect and care for you. And you my friend, look cute when you pout." Jace turned around and let his head drop in embarrassment while I blushed slightly.

Then I said, "Aw Jace is embarrassed and has actually said something nice to his bestie!" I said mockingly. Jace walked outside and I followed him to see him staring at a tree. Suddenly I was on the ground with Jace on top of me.

"Shut up CeCe! Or else I will hate you." Jace growled out, but he was slightly smirking.

"Aw Jace, you can never hate me because you are in love with me." I bluffed. As soon as I said 'in love' Jace's small smirk dropped and with that I knew I was actually right. "Oh my god! You are in love with me! I was bluffing at first, but I can see from your face that you are in love with me!" I was still smirking at Jace until he got up and ran back inside the cabin.

I got up and followed him inside to see Jace sitting on the table head down and a bit red from earlier. I walked up to him, lifted his head up and soon Jace slammed his lips onto mine. At first I was too shocked to respond, but as soon as I finished processing what was happening in my mind, I responded. We kissed passionately for a minute or so until we pulled apart to breathe. We had our foreheads touching as we were catching our breath until Jace finally spoke up.

"I love you Celina Avila, and you are the first person I had ever truly love," Jace said quietly.

"When did you figure out you love me?"

"Right after we both revealed that we were both shadowhunters."

"Well Jace since you said it I might as well say it."

"What are you talking about CeCe?"

"I love you Jace Wayland."

"Actually my name is Jace Morgerstern."

"What you're Valentine's son?" Jace nodded.

"I have a sister also, her name is Clary Fray."

Jace then started talking about how he and Clary met and how they found out they were siblings.

I looked at my phone to check the time and it read 11:58 pm and 10 missed calls from Charlie. "I should get going Charlie is probably getting worried about me." I said gathering my stuff and starting to head out the door until Jace spoke up.

"Hey CeCe?" I turned around to face Jace.

"Yea?"

"Do you think I can stay at your house for awhile? This cabin is really small and if I'm going to stay here I'm going to have to sleep on the table."

"Alright go gather your stuff I'm sure Charlie will allow you to stay."

* * *

Jace and I both walked up to Charlie's house and there I saw Charlie sitting on the porch with a beer in one hand and his head resting on the other hand. Once he saw me and Jace he stood up and gave me hug.

"Even though you are not my daughter I was so worried. Why didn't you call me back?"

"Sorry I was sort of busy at the moments you called me."

Charlie nodded and said, "Who is this?"

"Hello Mr. Swan, I'm Jace Wayland I'm an old friend of CeCe here and a shadow hunter."

"Charlie I was wondering if we could let Jace spend a few nights here since he has no place to go." Charlie started thinking about it until he finally nodded a yes.

"Only on one condition; you have to stay downstairs the whole entire time." Jace nodded in agreement and then we both went inside all happily.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock going off. I then took a shower and changed into shadow-hunter-like clothes which is a black v-neck shirt with 3/4 sleeves, black jeans, black leather jacket, and my black combat boots. I put my stele in my jacket sleeve and then I walked downstairs to see Jace shirtless and eating cereal. I grabbed the spray paint of the table and sprayed over any marks that was visible.

"You know Jace you should go to school with me."

"Why should I?" Jace asked still eating his cereal.

"Because then you can protect me from all of the boys who hit on me. Maybe one of them can be my new boyfriend." Jace quickly dumped the bowl of cereal in the sink, sprayed over his marks and then put on his shirt and his leather jacket then ran outside. I stood there still trying to figure out what he was doing.

Jace came back poking his head from the door and said, "If anyone is going to be your boyfriend it is going to be me. So come on we have to get school early so I can register for my class." I smirked at him and then grabbed my school bag while Jace used the bag he used to carry his stuff for school.

Jace POV

Once CeCe said 'new boyfriend' I immediately got ready for school because only I can be CeCe's boyfriend. As soon as I finished getting ready I ran outside, I turned around and I didn't see CeCe so I poked my head through the door and asked if she was coming or not. She just smirked at me and followed me outside. She opened the garaged and it revealed a Black Audi A8 I stared at her as she hopped into the driver and she asked, "Are you coming?" I came back to reality and then hopped into the passenger seat and then we took off to school.

* * *

A/N: Well, about a month since I last updated. *sigh* I am really bad at updating. Tbh I honestly forgot all about this account until today when I was checking my email and the email address for this account popped up. But eh, side-by-side update on two different accounts. Also thank you to **nikolasowa,** **Fullmoon134, Stella Nite Wolfblood** for your reviews, here's your chapter, it's been a while, but what hasn't. Hehe . . . *nervous laughter*. Anyways, looking for a Beta so PM me or review to let me know if you're interested. Guess that's it.

Review! Till Next Time! :)


	3. Chapter 3

These are now my own written chapters.

Beta: greeklover94

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, nor do I own The Mortal Instruments, all rights go to their respective authors.

Chapter 3

CeCe's P.O.V.

"So, have you ever gone to a mundane school before?" I questioned Jace as I stopped at a light and turned to look at him.

"Um, no?" I scoffed at him. "Green light, CeCe."

I turned back to driving as I continued to ask him, "Then how do you expect to blend into the crowd, not stand out because from what you're telling me, you're trying to hide from the Inquisitor."

He shrugged, "I'm not trying, I'm succeeding."

I sighed, "You're a cocky one aren't you?"

He grinned as I rolled up into the school's parking and slid out of the truck. "And how are you gonna enroll into the school?"

"Hush, CeCe. I have my ways."

* * *

I burst out laughing as soon as we were out of ear shot from the receptionist. "Oh my god, Jace. Did you have to flirt with her and where the hell did you get those papers?"

"Hey, I'm your boyfriend and I won't cheat on you, ever." He added in at the end as I smiled.

"You're so cheesy."

"But you love me."

I leant in for a short kiss before pulling back, "I do, but don't avoid the question. Where'd you get those papers?"

He groaned, "I have my ways, I'll tell you later, but right now let's get to class."

"You're awfully excited for school," I muttered, but Jace heard me.

"Nope, just excited to show off my girlfriend." I blushed and turned my head away from his view, "Hey, don't hide yourself, you're beautiful."

I giggled, "You're so fucking cheesy."

He didn't reply and pulled me into another kiss as the bell rang. "Let's get to class, Jace. And I go by Bella here, so don't mess that up."

Jace shot me a thumbs up as we stepped into the class, having identical schedules.

* * *

The entire day, I was met with stares and questioning glances at the blonde boy at my side, hearing all sorts of rumors.

'I heard Edward Cullen broke up with her because she was cheating one him. I think that's the guy and that's why his family moved away.'

'I heard Cullen broke up with her because she wouldn't sleep with him.'

'I think Swan broke up with Cullen, wouldn't blame her. That boy is fine.'

I groaned, pushing my face into Jace's side, trying my best to avoid the stares. "I hate how they're spreading rumors when they don't even know what happened."

He rubbed my side, comfortingly, "They're just jealous cause I have you."

I hummed in response as we went through the lunch line. "So, how do you like school so far?"

"Eh, it's okay," He replied picking at his food. "What is this stuff?"

"School lunch, that's why I go for the salads or packaged food I know is made from real food." He laughed at me, poking my cheek gently.

"Share? I'm hungry, but I'm don't wnat to risk my life on this food." I rolled my eyes, but still ripped my Smucker's sandwich in half. We were talking and eating when I heard a tray being placed down and looked up.

"Hi, Ang," She smiled and waved at the both of us.

"Mind if i sit here? Jessica, Mike, and the other guys are bothering me with all their pesky questions." I turned towards Jace, who had shook his head.

"It's not a problem, I'm Jace Woods." I looked at him, questioningly at the last name. He shot me a glance, telling me he would explain later.

She smiled before repeating the introduction, "So Bella, not to sound too nosy, but how do you know Jace and when'd you get together?"

"Oh, he's an old family friend and we used to be a thing, but broke up because I moved and was here visiting when Edward broke up with me. And he was just kind of there for me and now we're back together."

"Oh, Bella I'm sorry about Edward." I shook my head, continuing the lie.

"It was honestly about something stupid, and I'm over it I guess." We continued talking, Jace adding in whenever he understood the topic before the bell rang.

"Well, time to head back to class. Bye Ang." She waved back before getting up to leave. Jace and I walked side by side in the halls, trailing behind some people.

"She was nice," I smiled.

"She's my closet friend I have here." He slipped his hand in mine, swinging them as we continued walking.

"That's good, but I can't help but feel there's something off about her." I furrowed my eyebrows at him, "A good off, I meant. It's just I can't figure out what it is."

"Hm, now that you say that, I kind of do see it now," We were now in front of the door. "We'll talk about this later."

He nodded as we took our seats and waited for the class to start.

* * *

A/N: I know I said there wasn't gonna be a schedule for this, but I can't help but feel like a horrible person for not updating somewhat regularly, like once a month. I've figured out the schedule kind of, by the way, it's going to be once a month, maybe twice if I am ever feeling inspired. So, I would like to ask if you guys want to see anything, like fluff, drama, or lemons (aka smut if you're from Wattpad or Ao3). I honestly have no idea where this story is going as of now, like I don't know whether to include the rest of the shadowhunters gang or if I should bring back Edward, the Cullens, or the wolf pack so let me know. I'm sorry that I have no clue how this will work, but I guess that's the fun part of writing this story. Also, thank you to **greeklover94** for Betaing, it really helps and you should all check her out. Thanks to **Stella Nite Wolfblood** for reviewing two chapters in a row. Has anyone seen the animated TV show yet? I haven't had a chance to watch it due to all my homework along with studying for Finals that I haven't had a chance to look at it and I really hope it's good. So, let me know.

Review! Till Next Time! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Beta: greeklover94

Disclaimer: I don't own any series, this is for my own entertainment.

Chapter 4

CeCe's P.O.V.

The rest of the class day yesterday went by with no incidents, apart from the stares and whispers, but I still couldn't be more happier to see Friday.

"So, how do you feel about school so far since it's your third day?" Jace shrugged in response.

"It's okay, a lot better than what I hear from mundanes. You guys make it seem like the place is like a prison or something." I snickered, but nodded.

"Yep, just wait, you won't be saying that for long if you stay long enough." He turned and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Who said anything about leaving?" I hummed and swung our linked hands back and forth, answering him.

"I don't know, maybe because the clave is still after you and there's only so long you can hide from them before they find you. I mean what about Alec, your parabatai?" I questioned when I remembered that piece of information he gave me.

He bit his lip, thinking, "We'll see when we get there."

We walked over to the lunch line when Jace stopped in his tracks and stared intently at no particular spot outside. I tugged on his arm, "Jace, what are you looking at?"

He made no movement to clarify and instead started walking in the direction he was staring in, I followed, unsure why, but I was only had a second before he took off into a sprint once we were out of sight from the campus. "Jace," I panted, feeling out of shape for once. "Where are we going?"

He didn't falter in his sprint when answering, "I saw a demon. It was too close to the school and was just staring into the room when we made eye contact before it ran."

I continued running beside him as we kept making turns into a part of town I have never been in before when all of a sudden, the demon stopped running and spun around, facing us.

I slid into Jace's back as he stopped and stood, ready to attack with his seraph blade out and ready. I stood behind him slightly, to get a better look at the demon and tried to figure out why it had turned to face us rather than fight us in front of the school. Most demons don't run unless ordered to, and I couldn't figure out why it had stopped here of all places.

Jace had slowly begun to circle the demon when all of a sudden it lashed out, the movement unseen until it had hit Jace right in the abdomen, I whipped out my own blade when Jace fell tot he ground and rolled to escape the second attack as I jumped at it. I spun in every direction to avoid it's claws as I tried to stab it, but I narrowly managed to avoid a strike at me when Jace jumped back in.

I cried out his name when he took a second hit, but this time, he stayed on the ground. I took in a deep breath before running at it again, this time getting slashed on my shoulder, yet also getting my seraph blade to penetrate the demons stomach before I was roughly shoved back.

I panted, pushing myself back up, wincing when my wound stung and looked back towards Jace, sighing in thankfulness when I realized I had lured the demon away from Jace, but it was now headed in his direction. I began panicking and pulled out my second and last seraph blade unsure of what to do since my first blade was still in the demon, but looked like it did no harm. I pulled my arm back and stood in stance to throw the seraph blade as it was getting closer and closer to Jace when a shot of magic flew from the direction behind me.

The shot of magic hit the demon and it seemed to be pushing into it's armor before the demon began to leak some some of black liquid as it began to disintegrate before disappearing completely. I spun to see who was the cause and stood, jaw wide open, gaping at the sight of Angela.

* * *

A/N: I know it's short, but I have a second chapter all ready finished. Why did I split it into two parts, I don't know, but I'll be posting it up at the end of the week. Um...anything else, oh yeah! I will officially finish my second book today, on another account, and I couldn't be more happy. Ah, the feeling of accomplishing something with your life. Anyways, how's your life?

I finally got around to watching the show and I guess you can say it was good, the idea of book characters coming to life on your TV screens is amazing, but one thing I hated was the fact that they didn't really follow the book. Like, I know most turned television shows don't, but I had really high hopes. Another thing I didn't like was the actress for Clary, now don't get me wrong, Katherine McNamara is an amazing actor, I just don't think the role suited her, I felt like she couldn't portray Clary's character right with her emotions and hard-headed situations., but I think the shows meets some standards overall.

Also, I would like to thank **Stella Nite Wolfblood** for your review. I don't mind, I enjoy reading drama as well, it's also the main reason why readers get hooked, so no doubt would I not include drama sooner or later, I was more... I guess setting up the story. I'm glad you liked the notification, although I don't have specifics, I still try to keep it within a time span of a month, but I have a second coming this same month so I hope all goes well. And I understand, the same happened to me my first story, but you eventually set your own pace. Nice guess, I was about to say something else, but then I realized you'll learn it in the next chapter... whoops.

Review! Till Next Time! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Beta: greeklover94

Disclaimer: Disclaimers are fun, I wonder if anyone ever reads them... I don't own nothing!

Chapter 5

CeCe's P.O.V.

I stood in the same position with Angela staring right back, not moving before thoughts of Jace came flooding through my mind. I broke eye contact and ran to Jace, kneeling down beside him only to find him knocked out cold. I bit my lip as I drew a healing rune on his arm, but watched as it burned off soon after and I sat back, dumbfounded by what just happened.

"Here, I can heal him if that's fine?" I looked up in surprise at Angela to see her hovering beside me to an extent as if she was nervous.

I nodded, unsure of what was happening and watched as Angela worked her magic as the slashes soon began to close up and Jace was now stirring around from his place on the ground. I pushed myself up to give him room when he finally opened his eyes, looking tired and confused.

"What happened?" I shrugged, not sure on the previous events as I helped Jace sit up as I spared a glance at Angela who was shuffling from foot to foot, avoiding my eyes. Jace looked up to see what I was looking at and jerked in surprise seeing Angela standing near us.

"What's she doing here?" I settled my gaze on her as I answered.

"I honestly don't know. That demon we fought, we didn't kill it, she did. It was strange, I stabbed it with my seraph blade, but it didn't look to be in pain or anything and it was getting closer to you until see suddenly appeared and killed it with her magic." Jace furrowed his eyebrows and turned to Angela who was now glancing at us.

"What are you?" She said nothing at first and began to fidget under gaze before answering.

"I-" She paused as we both heard a set of footsteps running. "Let's get out of here, first."

I nodded and we both helped Jace up before we took off running. Angela looked worried as we cut through alleyways and corners, and I couldn't place why until I heard movement behind us and realized someone was running after us and they were going to catch us if we didn't hurry up soon.

"Fuck," I swore when we turned into a dead end and I looked around frantically for any way out when Angela made a door appear from the wall and dragged us when we still didn't move.

The door automatically shut itself once we were both safely in as Angela leaded us along a dark path until my eyes adjusted to the darkness. We were in some kind of tunnel, most likely under the city.

"How do you know about these tunnels?" I craned my neck in the direction of Jace's voice as he asked Ang.

She faltered in her step slightly before continuing forward, "My parents showed me. They said these tunnels were built long ago by a pack of werewolves before they were killed off. Then my parents' coven had stumbled upon them and it's been a secret route we used daily."

Jace and I stayed quiet, not knowing what to say about the piece of information acquired as we followed her into the maze of turns.

"What are you, Ang?" I cocked my head in question even though I knew she wouldn't be able to see.

"I'm a warlock." Jace made a noise between realization and confusion.

"So why were you able to take out that demon, but we weren't?" Angela had come to a complete stand, and spun around to face us.

"That creature was not a demon. It's more than a demon. It's something more dangerous than even demons themselves."

* * *

A/N: I finally finished my second story! Also creepy thing is I finished both stories on the same day, exactly a year from each other. It scared the shit out of me... hehe. How's life? I had my volleyball banquet yesterday, late, but better late than never I guess. I learned that my coach might not be here next season and when we were outside taking a picture because we were crowding the restaurant, she said 'I want a picture because this is probably the last time I will see you.' I want to cry, again. I cried when my season ended, but hearing her, fuck, I want to cry right now. I'm so sad... she has to come back or else I have to tryout for Varsity and I know I'm not ready yet, ew.

On another note, thank you to **Stella Nite Wolfblood**. Yeah... drama's what people come for, unfortunately for the characters, but a lot of fun for the writers! Thank you for not bashing me about my opinion, and I agree, like some parts they got down to a 'T', like Magnus and Maryse, but there were just too many who didn't really fit. Good job, and thank you for the compliment, I try really hard to put twists into my story so they don't get old and boring.

Review! Till Next Time! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Beta: greeklover94

Disclaimer: I do not own either series, they belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 6

Cece's P.O.V.

"So what are we doing here, with her again?" I shushed Jace.

"She has a name, use it and we're looking into whatever kind of demons they are. I want to know why they're harder to kill."

"My folk call them the "Greater Demons'," Angela commented.

I hummed in response and continued pausing at various spots in the woods to double-check with my map. "Why are we in the forest anyway? Who would be stupid enough to hideout somewhere close to the supernatural?"

"The Greater Demons, now hush, I can't concentrate with all your blabbering." I waited for Jace to respond and when he didn't I turned around to find him nowhere to be seen. I spun towards Angela who was beside me to find her gone as well.

"Guys? Where'd you go?" I heard footsteps around me, but I couldn't find anything around me. I really hoped it was an invisibility demon, those were the worst.

I step in the direction I heard the footsteps, pulling my seraph blade out, heart racing for what was to come. A sound made its way to my ears in the opposite direction which had me spinning and coming face to face with Jace.

I screamed, jumping back in fright before hitting him in the arm. "What the hell?! I thought you were a demon, now where's Angela?"

Jace kept quiet, only staring at something behind my shoulder to which I turned to face, and was shell-shocked. Ang stood in the center of 5 trees in pentagonic formation and was staring at what looked to be the secret entrance of the lair.

"By the angel, how did you find it?" Angela shrugged in response and gestured for me to go first which I gladly accepted and was a couple steps down when I realized the other two weren't following me.

"Guys? Are you coming?" Jace waved my words off and only gestured for me to come by him. I retraced my steps to stand by them looking at what looked to be a engravtion.

"Wait, isn't that the Clave's symbol?" The three of us shared a glance before looking back to the stairs I had started at.

We all took a breath before coming to the same decision, "Let's check it out."

* * *

"Okay, walked into something."

"Shush, we're trying to gather information on the down-low, not let them know we're here."

"Sor-"

"Guys, I think I found something." Everybody scrambled over to where we heard Ang's voice and stood over what looked like a bunch of entries of something titled: "Disengagement Serum"

Jace flipped to the last page that was a couple of weeks prior of today, reading its contents.

"Dis. Serum: Subject #0482

Inserted serum proportionally to weight of 326 lbs, has cooperated very well and will be tested on loyalty. Has had no mishaps, but it is too soon to tell when it will be too much for the body to endure.

*Updated: Has done passed and believed to survive the serum, has had no mishaps

*UPDATE: IT HAS TAKEN OVER ITS MIND AND IS NOW CONTROLLING SERUM, RATHER THAN VICE VERSA, MISSION MUST BE EJECTED. DEMON IS UNCONTROLLABLE AND WILL HARM TOO MANY OF US."

"They were experimenting with demons, but what is the 'Disengagement Serum'?"

"Take it apart, disengage means to withdraw involvement in some type of situation, but what are they trying to break the demon from?"

Angela started to respond when a noise caught my attention. I pulled out my seraph blade, turning behind, only to be hit from the side.

"Ow, ugh. What is it?" I groaned from my spot on the floor.

"Not someone friendly, that's for sure. I think we have to get out of here guys." I nodded and pushed myself up before running after the other two who were looking for the escape route."

I spotted the hallway we entered through and dragged Angela along who grabbed Jace and headed straight towards it when I was hit in the head and collapsed into the darkness.

* * *

"My head," I cried, holding my head in my hands before looking up. "Where am I?"

"A cell of some sort, I guess." I snapped my head up to find the owner of the voice sitting in a corner, facing away from me.

"Who are you?" The person, whom took the appearance of a boy looked up, meeting my gaze and replied, nowhere.

"What do you mean nowhere?" He shrugged.

"I mean nowhere, as in nowhere to be found, no where to escape. Nowhere to run." I narrowed my eyes at him, he seemed to know a lot.

"How do you know? How can I trust your words?" He shrugged again, but this time, turned to answer me.

"I didn't say trust me, but I will say that I've been here longer than you and I've tried to find every loophole there is, there isn't."

I sat up, rubbing at my temples, "Alright then, where are my friends and how did we get here?"

"I don't know where your friends are, but as to how you got here, don't you remember learning about one of the punishments the Clave bestows upon retched demons? Well, this is one of them."

"But why, they're the Clave, do the Clave even know about this?" He paused, as if not sure how to answer.

"Exactly, the Calve. But what no one ever asks is which side the Clave are on."

* * *

A/N: I messaged my beta about the chapter, but she hasn't gotten back to me yet so I'll upload the edited version once she does. How are you guys? I started a new story on my main account and it's blowing up faster than any of my others, that's really strange, but cool. Next chapter should be up faster because I finally have some sort of an outline. but we'll see.

Thank you to **Stella Nite Wolfblood** : You're so sweet, but thank you very much you are one of my all time favorite reviewers! and **PotterHead135** : I'm trying. Not there yet. And thank you, but I'm glad you liked the chapter and I hope this makes up for the lack of words.

Review! Till Next Time! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Beta: Unedited

Disclaimer: All rights go to their respective owners, I do not own Twilight.

Chapter 7

CeCe's P.O.V.

I sat back, dumbfounded, his answer making me more confused than I had been before, yet also informative. What did he mean, which side the Clave was on?

The Clave's sole purpose was to keep the balance between the Downworlders, Shadowhunters, and the Mundanes. The Clave was known for favoring their own, the Shadowhunters, but how did that make a difference.

I sat thinking, avoiding anymore interaction with the other prisoner, and closed my eyes, leaning back against the wall. The Clave, the Clave- my eyes shot wide open when I had connected some piece of the puzzle together.

The Clave's symbol, they had planned this. But what were they planning and why did it involve demons and this serum? I sat, questioning more and more until I heard a loud bang, which I concluded was a door being slammed shut.

I held my breath, backing up into the least visible corner, before waiting quietly, the other person had made no motion to hide, nor to escape. He only sat, staring at the door, as if waiting for something.

The lock to our cell was being opened, I sat tensely from my spot, and counted down into my head before I lunged straight for the intruder.

"Ahh, CeCe! God dammit, it's me, Jace!" I gasped, halting all my movement and examined the body underneath me.

"By the angel, what are you doing Jace?" He rolled his eyes at me before pushing himself back up and held a hand out for me.

"Come on, we need to leave." I hesitated, turning back to look at the other man in the cell with me, only to find him gone.

"There was another man in there with me, said he had been kept there for a while and hasn't been able to get out. How did you escape by the way? And where's Ang?" He stepped aside, Angela coming into view and I pulled her into a hug.

"We just needed a little magic and a big diversion and voila. Are you okay though?" I nodded.

"Better than okay, really," Jace cut me off before I could continue, his eyebrows furrowing in concentration.

"Reunion later, right now we need to get out of here, fast!" We both nodded and pulled apart before sprinting after Jace who was already down the hallway.

"Which way next?" I cried out.

The two shrugged before Jace turned left and we followed in suit, "You better be right, blondie."

Jace scoffed, hearing Angela from behind, but kept moving forward, not giving an answer.

I slid my hand on the ground when Jace took a sharp turn, glancing back at us every once in a while to make sure we were still behind him before we ran into a dead end.

"God dammit Jace, was it not that hard to find an escape route?" He shrugged, and moved to hover over the portrait and ran his hands down the frame of it, before making a noise of triumph.

I watched as he stepped back, waiting for something to happen, our way out. He ushered us into the small tunnel, making sure it closed before hurrying after us.

"How did you know it was there?" Jace brush past Angela, taking long strides before pausing to look at us.

"Was watching the guards earlier and saw them take this route, thought it might come in handy," He winked, telling us to hurry before they find us.

I stayed a little behind, taking in the tunnel, bit by bit, amazed at how unsturdy it looked, yet how used it was. "Hurry CeCe, we don't have much time."

I pushed ahead, making sure to keep pace with the other two as I kept examining the tunnel. "Did you guys figure out anything?"

"Yeah," Angela responded. "Not here though, and least of all not now."

I sighed, but continued behind them,before stopping, running into Angela's back as she stopped as well. I looked up to see Jace holding a finger to his lips, signaling to keep quiet. I followed him, with Ang behind me, as we quietly walked past a bare hallway, with another pathway connecting to it.

I held my breath as I heard footsteps and followed Jace, ducking behind a large pipe. We stayed quiet, hearing footsteps walk past us, pausing before continuing on its path.

We stayed there, waiting for good measure before reemerging and continued on our way out.

"Do you even know which way leads out?" I questioned the two of them.

"Yeah," Was the only response I got from Jace.

We continued walking for about another half hour, taking too many twists and turns for me to remember before ending at an even smaller tunnel.

"See, freedom." I nodded and crawled through the opening first, after the two insisted, helping Ang and then giving Jace a hand before we all stood a little away from the break of the forest.

"Where to now?" Jace shrugged, glancing at me.

"Home," I answered. "And then tomorrow, we'll look into it, meet at my house, it's safer and Charlie won't mind." Angela nodded before disappearing into the forest.

* * *

A/N: I know this is long overdue, but I'm back. I haven't been active on this site on either of my accounts before you think I abandoned this story but the last few months of school was hell. And now I'm taking Pre-Calculus during the summer, which hell as well, and I also have volleyball. Very busy and I always come home at like 6 or 7 o'clock all tired. So I'm sorry if you don't like excuses, but I also had lost my outline for this story and had no motivation to write. I'm back though and I will get better at updating, I swear. And of course, thank you to **Stella Nite Wolfblood** , you review meant a lot to me, and thank you for dedicating your time to leave a review every chapter. :)

Review! Till Next Time! :)


	8. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE-UPDATE ON STORY

Hey Guys! It's been almost a year so I'll cut to the chase, I honestly don't like how this story is turning out. I had a beautiful outline for this story, but I lost it and this entire story's gone to shit. I formally apologize because A, I haven't on this account for nearly a year, and B, this an adoption for this story and I know a lot of people were excited for this.

I was thinking of putting the story up for adoption or finding a co-writer, as I discussed with my Beta a little while after my last update, but we have not talked since so it's been a while and I have been thinking about this for a while, but I'm going to re-write this story.

I will keep the original chapters of the original author, but I'm going to start deleting my chapters because I feel like I own it to this story to make it great. I'm really sorry it's taken me this long to reach a conclusion, but most of my year at school was pretty stressful and I just never had any motivation to write, but I'm on summer vacation now and I'm hoping to stop slacking. I was uploading on my Ao3 and second Fanfic account, but it was just one story.

So, to conclude, I'm going to start re-writing this story and write a brand new outline and hopefully find a new, current beta because I have not been in contact with mine since last year. And hopefully I can start an actual schedule for updating with all my accounts because I really owe it to all you beautiful readers since I've abandoned this story like twice. I'm sorry, I'm a shitty updater, but I still write, I just never post.

On this note, I hope you all stick with me as I actually fix this mess of a story and I hope you all stay tuned for the new version. Thank you for taking the time to read this and I hope to see all of you when I upload a real, quality chapter!

Till Next Time! :)


End file.
